


Welcome to Purgatory

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Language, Multi, Smut, TW - Attempted Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: An accident causes you to wake up in the land of monsters known as Purgatory and finds you quickly captured by vampires. Luckily your guardian angel is looking after you and you’re saved by two brave men. The only problem one of those men is a fictional character from your favorite show Supernatural.





	Welcome to Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr challenge. This baby got away from me but in the best possible way. I hope you all enjoy! Also as mentioned, I hate titles and summaries. Gifs/images are from google, all errors are my own, and feedback is greatly appreciated.

The universe had decided that today was not my day. First, the hairstylist apparently didn’t grab the right dye and [now the red hair I was hoping for was now pink](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fwelcome_to_purgatory%2Fset%3Fid%3D227901127&t=OWU3NWM1NjUzYjM5OTQxYzc4MTNhMWFmNGI5ZmYwZTY5MTFjMDQwOCxXc09WdFpabA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165174971159%2Fwelcome-to-purgatory&m=1). Not even subtle pink it was bright and I’m sure my job would have a field day once I went back to work next week. Following that fiasco, as I was leaving the salon I tripped and broke the frames on my glasses resulting in me scrambling to find a pair of reader glasses close enough to my prescription lenses. Finally, when I get ready on my way to my blind date, which is my first date in ages, the traffic is insane and I’m trapped on the interstate. Like I said the universe is out to get me.

    I text the blind date that I’m literally stuck in stand still traffic including a picture for proof because even I think it’s fishy. He texts back a rather short message saying it’s probably for the best. That’s the message I get without anything further and I toss my phone in the seat completely done with the day. At this point, I just want to go home curl up in bed and binge on Supernatural. I don’t know why but just watching the Winchesters always makes me feel better. The eighth season can’t start soon enough. By the time I reach a ramp where I can get off the interstate it’s almost nine o’clock so I just take the back road I know to get back to my apartment quicker.

   It’s ten minutes into the drive when my radio starts making that weird white silence static noise, which in itself is bizarre because I was playing a CD. I turn it off and back on but the weird static only continues. Then my lights start flickering on and off from my headlights to the interior lights. “What the hell?” As I watch the lights flicker once more and I scream when there is a deer suddenly on the road before I grab the wheel jerking my jeep to the left. A bright white light seems to burn in front of my eyes as I’m keenly aware the jeep is flipping over and over itself. I remember screaming and then hitting my head before darkness swallows me.

    By some miracle when I start coming to my senses I still have my glasses on so it’s not blurry. I’m damp where I’m lying on a pile of leaves and I seem to be underneath trees. My head aches but in a numb way where I flake off some dried blood to a cut over my left eye. It’s not bleeding anymore but I still want to get it checked out. I sit up with a moan expecting to see my car or at the very least some broken glass but nothing. My car is nowhere to be seen and beside a cut and dull headache I’m unscathed and I’m not covered in glass. It must be early morning and overcast because the sky is dull and gray as fog seems to roll. I walk from the cover of trees to find myself in the open space of a larger forest. More creepy fog, trees, but no road and for that matter no sound, not even a bird.

   “Okay, don’t panic,” I verbalize to myself. I’m only hoping saying it aloud would make me feel better. People do it in movies all the time but it doesn’t seem to be working. I pull my sweater around tighter making my way along something that resembles a path. Maybe someone pulled me out and just left me here. I mean that doesn’t make sense but right now I’m not sure what to expect. Of course, waking up in Bizarro land would be the day I wore flats instead of tennis shoes which is not convenient for hiking. I wrap my hands around my cross necklace my Mom gave me and say a prayer I get somewhere safe before I continue down the somewhat path.

     As I reach the other tree line I hear a twig snap nearby as if someone stood on it. I turn around and scan the tree line but find nothing. I swallow continuing on hoping I’m going in the right direction. I hear rustling above me and when I look up something tackles me to the ground from behind. I scream fighting from the hands that are grabbing me. Whoever tackled me has a firm grip but I slide out of the sweater and run as fast as I can from whoever was behind me. I lose my shoes in the process but I don’t stop choosing to ignore the rocks and twigs that cut into my feet. I turn trying to see who is chasing me but there is no one. I gasp my hands on my knees as I take a deep breath standing up I turn right into the arms of a man. I never heard him, but he’s tall and wide with a smirk that holds no good intentions.

     “Well, hello beautiful,” he seems to hiss as I desperately try to pull away from him. He smiles and I want to vomit at the smell of his breath. “Ain’t no use running baby girl. There’s no place to hide in Purgatory.”

    “What the hell are you talking about? Let go of me,” I spit trying to pull away but his grip on my arms only tightens. There will definitely be bruises if he ever let’s go.

    “She don’t know where she is Jack,” another voice sounds from behind me and I turn finding two more men behind me. All three of them are looking at me like I’m food. I’ve never been afraid of being raped before that the scenario is certainly playing in my head now.

    “Please, just let me go,” I plead looking up at the leader with wide eyes. I know it’s probably useless but I have to try.

    He smiles again but this time I watch in horror as fangs descend from his gums over his teeth, “I would but we haven’t tasted fresh blood in ages. Don’t worry we won’t kill you. We’ve got too much fun planned for that.” He turns me around pulling my back against his chest before leaning down licking a patch across my neck. “I’ll take first bite boys. We don’t kill her though, just a taste.”

   “Please,” I whimper knowing this can’t be stopped. He’s a literal monster. “I don’t know what you are but don’t do this. Just let me go.”

   “Not a chance,” the other two men laugh as I feel him when suddenly he snaps and teeth sank into my neck. It’s painful and I scream until his large hand clamps across my mouth. His teeth leave and I sank back into his chest. “Boys get these pants off her and you can each have a thigh. She’s plump enough we can all share.”

    “No! Fuck you!” I squirm thrashing about. If they get my pants off I know it’s all over. The man behind me only laughs as the two men quickly undo my jeans pulling them down. I kick at them trying to keep them away but they are just as strong and I realize they’re all vampires. As if that’s normal? I mean it’s been a shit day and now I’m about to be killed by vampires, which shouldn’t exist. “Fuck!” I scream as they both hold my legs tight sinking their teeth into my inner thighs as the leader laughs once more biting the other side of my neck.

    I continue to try and fight but they are taking a lot of blood. Finally, they all pull away as I cringe watching as they wipe my blood from their mouths. One of the leg biters picks up my jeans and proceeds to rip them into long strips of material. I don’t protest as he ties a gag around my mouth or when he ties my hands and feet together. They rip off my glasses tossing them, but that’s the least of my problems right now. I’m struggling to stay awake as the leader Jack picks me up like nothing throwing me over his shoulder before swatting my ass. I cringe but do little else. They mention camp and getting me away before everything smells me. I try to focus and stay awake but soon sleep overtakes me once more.

## Dean’s POV

     Dean is kneeling by the river’s edge using the water reflection to shave his face with his knife. He doesn’t know why he bothers but it’s the one piece of him that keeps him grounded. He’s Dean Winchester and he’s going to find his angel and get out of here. The vampire Benny he’s teamed up with is scoping out the edge of the perimeter they had set up. He said something happened last night but he can’t explain it to Dean, but something’s up in Purgatory. He finishes up when he spots Benny coming through some trees. Dean cocks his brow as Benny carries a sweater, obviously made for a woman, and one shoe that resembles a ballet flat.

   “Trying out a new look, Benny?”

   “Not that I’d look bad Chief, but I think we’ve got another human in Purgatory. Scents fresh and I picked up a trail. If she’s alive that is,” Benny offers tossing the shoe since it’s useless without its mate. He takes another deep inhale of the sweater. Whoever the owner, she smells like flowers, which is something Benny hasn’t smelled in a long time.

   “Alright, let’s find her and hope to god she’s okay,” Dean takes the sweater suddenly concerned for the owner. He’s a hunter and he had to befriend a vampire to survive. If this is just a girl he can’t imagine what she’s going through.

   “Come on,” Benny waves as Dean follows him back the way he came from. Cas is an angel so he should be somewhat safer than another human.

    Benny is able to pick up on the girl’s scent fairly easy until he stops. Dean looks around find remnants of a pair of jeans as Benny leans down picking up a leaf licking across it with a grim expression, “Blood, chief.”

    “Dammit,” Dean growls running his hands through his hair.

    “It’s just a drop. I’m guessing they probably fed off her and took her with them. It’d be very smart of them to keep a fresh supply rather than killing her off.”

    “ **Dude, don’t compliment the bad guys** ,” Dean groans.

    “Eventually you’re going to have to learn there ain’t no good or bad here. Just kill or be killed,” Benny offers trying to make sure Dean understands where they are. Dean nods gesturing for Benny to keep leading the way to the girl lost in Purgatory.

    If you could keep track of time here Dean assumes it’s been a good two days they’ve been tracking the girl now. Benny’s certain she’s still alive and Dean tends to believe the vampire would know better than he. They stop along another body of water when they hear the sounds of a struggle before a girl screams that is quickly quieted by what sounds like a slap. Dean and Benny lock eyes already moving to circle the noise.

    Dean sees the vampires first. Two are standing as if they are watching the area while the largest one is kneeling on the ground. It takes Dean a minute but then he sees that the big guy isn’t just kneeling he’s straddling someone. “No! Stop! Don’t fucking touch me!”

    The girl is putting up a hell of a fight but she’s outmatched. The vampire laughs as he climbs off pulling her to her feet by her hair, which shocks Dean at the bright pink color of it. The girl’s hands appeared to be tied together and she looks like she’s taken a hell of a beating. She’s bruised, covered in dirt, there’s dried blood around the many bite marks that litter her body, and she’s only wearing a long flowy tank top. He’s not sure how she is still alive because they don’t look like they’ve been conserving her. He watches as the big one pulls her into a rough kiss and she pulls away spitting in his face when he slaps her once more and she falls to the ground. While she tries to climb to her feet one of the other ones kick her back to the ground.

   Dean’s had enough and he hopes Benny is watching, “Hey assholes!” All three of the vamps look up with growls. The girl does too and her eyes widen as Dean takes a swing at one missing before the other one tackles Dean. The big guy picks the girl up but with a swishing sound, his head falls away as Benny emerges from behind. The girl remains wide eyed and terrified but allows Benny to cut the bindings on her wrist. Benny races to help Dean as he is quickly being overpowered by the two vamps left. The one kicks Dean’s makeshift blade out of his hands as Benny fights off the other one. The girl stumbles to her feet picking up Dean’s blade and with the last bit of strength swings it into the vampire’s neck. Blood spatters as the blade is lodged but the vampire twists reaching for the girl but Benny’s there and finishes the job.

   The girl scrambles to the first body searching his pockets before pulling something silver out. Benny helps Dean up as the girl pulls the object revealing it’s a necklace and puts it on around her neck. She steps back looking between Benny and Dean. Her eyes seem to linger on Dean as she wraps her arms around herself, “Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?” Her voice is strained and Dean can tell she’s fighting not to lose her composure.

    “You’re in Purgatory, darling,” Benny offers laying his weapon down as he kneels in front of her. Dean watches as she takes a step back her eyes never leaving Benny. “You landed in the land of monster souls and a whole bunch of nasty. This here’s Dean Winchester.”

   “He can’t be,” she runs her hands through her hair. “He’s lying to you. He can’t be Dean. Dean doesn’t exist and neither do vampires. What the hell is going on?”

   “ **I lie, I don’t get lied to** ,” Benny offers as sympathetically as he can manage. “That there is Dean Winchester and I’m Benny Lafitte. Who might you be?”

   “I…I’m Y/N,” she manages before she sways leaning back against a tree trunk.

   “Y/N,” Dean speaks and her eyes jump to his face, “Benny knows a way out of here. We’ll keep you safe while we find Cas then we’ll go home.”

   “Cas? As in angel of the lord Castiel?” she breathes.

   “You know him too?” Benny asks perplexed looking to Dean for answers as Dean shrugs because he’s confident he has no idea who this girl is.

   “No. I mean in a way yes I do, but this is so confusing. Dean and Castiel are fictional characters. I mean on a television show where I’m from,” she’s mumbling. “But those were vampires like actually vampires and they don’t exist either. I don’t understand what’s happening.”

   “Wait, you watch Supernatural?” Dean asks remembering the weird world where his life was a show that Balthazar sent them to. “Some angel dick sent us to your world. How’d you get here?”

    “That wasn’t my world, Dean,” she finally slides down pulling her knees to her chest. “That was actually an episode and I assure you Misha’s very much alive. As for getting here, I don’t know. I was driving home after a shitty day. I mean hair isn’t supposed to be this color. I’m probably like a fucking beacon here because of it.” She whimpers twirling a piece of hair through her fingers. Benny smiles at her warmly and Dean feels a little bit easier around the vampire. “My car started acting funny then there was a deer and I wrecked. Then there was this blinding light and I woke up here. They kind of ran me out of my shoes and clothes, but my Mom gave me this necklace before she died and I can’t just let some monster take it.”

    “Which reminds me,” Benny climbs back to his feet and heads back into the woods before returning with her sweater. Dean mouths a thank you as the girl hastily puts it back on. “Now as for the pants we can rummage through their stuff and find something.” She only nods and Benny moves to do just as she says.

    “So I’m a fictional character, huh?” Dean asks trying to lighten the mood. The girl looks terrified and bewildered and he just wants to make her feel better.

   A small smile plays across her face, “Believe it or not my favorite actually. I still can’t believe I’m sitting here with you.”

    “Well, I’m real and my whole damn story is real,” Dean huffs. He wants to help her but the idea of people finding entertainment over their lives makes him ill. She must sense it because she reaches out letting her hand rest on his. Dean looks up and despite everything, her face has melted into something serene.

     “Dean, you’re life isn’t just entertainment for me. I’ve wept with you and after my Mom died just watching the show helped me get by. Not because you’ve had it worse than me but because you are so strong and brave. You’ve literally been through hell and back and you still don’t see how truly amazing you are,” she takes a breath pulling back her hand. “I just wanted you to know that. You saved me there too.”

    “Thanks,” it’s the only thing Dean can offer. He’s a little dumbfounded at her words but he’s glad she’s alive. “They only fed off you right? You didn’t feed off them?”

    “No, I swear. They didn’t feed me anything, which is weird because I’m not even hungry or thirsty and it’s been a while.”

   “That’s Purgatory,” Dean offers as Benny returns carrying a bundle.

   “Alright darling,” Benny lays down the bundle pulling things out. “Got some shoes that should fit, pants, and this hat should help cover those tresses. You’re right they’d be a beacon although the shade is lovely on you.”

    “Thanks, Benny,” she offers. “Mind giving me a minute to get dressed?”

    “Not a problem. Chief and I will be right over there,” Benny nudges Dean who reluctantly allows Benny to lead him away.

##     Y/N’s POV

    I slipped on the pants buckling them tightly with the belt still in the loops and slipped on the shoes. The hat worked enough with just a peek of hair sticking out. After I dressed I looked back at Benny and Dean whose backs were to me giving me the privacy I’d asked for. Dean Winchester was fucking living and breathing in front of my eyes. I had been a vampire chew toy, assaulted, and now I was tagging along on a mission to find Dean’s guardian angel, Castiel. Maybe I died or was in a coma. Coma dreams happen all the time and I watch Supernatural religiously so it wouldn’t be that far of a stretch. Plus the blood loss was easily explained by vampires.

    “Y/N?” Dean’s voice cut through my inner thoughts and I turned back to him. “We need to get moving before nightfall.”

    “O…okay,” I pull my sweater around me. “So what do I need to do? I mean to wake up or cross over Dean.”

    “What are you talking about?” Dean eyes me with concern but Benny only sighs.

    “I mean that’s what’s going on right? I’m in a coma and I’ve dreamt all this up. I mean if I was dying I know I’d want a chance for an adventure with Dean Winchester. And Benny is a beautiful Cajun, right? I mean that seems like something I’d dream up, loved the accent since the old X-Men cartoons with Gambit. So I need to cross over or something,” I know I’m trembling and muttering. Dean looks back at Benny having another silent conversation.

    “Y/N, please just listen to me. I don’t know how you got here sweetheart and I swear when we get out of Purgatory I will find any way possible to get you home. But this, Benny and I, those vampires, all of this is very real,” Dean slowly eases his hand up to cup my face. I draw in a deep breath as the warmth of his hand soothes me before nodding. Whatever was happening I knew Dean would keep his word one way or another.

    “Okay, I trust you both. Let’s find Castiel and get out of here,” I hoped I sounded braver than I felt. Dean’s hand dropped down squeezing mine.

    “Don’t worry Darling,” Benny offered. “We’ll get out of here. With two human souls, that portal will light up like the fourth of July.”

    “It’s three of us, Benny,” I corrected looking between us. But Dean and Benny didn’t look at me and I felt something twist. “You’re not human?”

    “I’m not, but like Dean here I swear I won’t hurt you and I’ll make damn sure you get out of her right next to me. I swear.”

    “I know you will Benny. If Dean trusts you then I trust you and you’ve saved my life too. Let’s get going I don’t feel like crying anymore today,” I turn walking a head of them as they catch up. I smile when I realize they’re flanking me to make sure I’m safe. Coma dream or not here we go.

## Louisiana – Grave of One Benjamin Lafitte

    “Hold on you son of a bitch,” Dean groaned holding his arm as I handed him the knife. He sliced across his forearm where the skin glowed and muttered some incantation as the glowing substance flowed from his arm onto the bones. There was a flash and then the grave was empty. I wrapped Dean’s arm with gauze as he looked over my shoulder.

  “So it worked?”

  “No thanks to you two. Taking your sweet time but I will say [Y/N you look ravishing](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fout_purgatory%2Fset%3Fid%3D227753764&t=YTljOWYyMTdlMDVjYzA1YzcyMjM1YTYwZDYxOGFkMTFhMDAyNTEzZSxXc09WdFpabA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165174971159%2Fwelcome-to-purgatory&m=1),” Benny winked at me and I smile walking forward pulling the Cajun vamp into my arms.

    “We stopped long enough for Dean to sleep so I stole some clothes and fixed this,” I gestured to my hair, which I’d dyed back to my reddish color. The pink had faded significantly in Purgatory but I wanted something familiar. I know I should have slept but I just needed to feel normal again.

    “Red looks good on you,” Benny hugged me again before reaching for Dean pulling him into a hug. I watched as Dean smiled embracing the man. “We did it, Brother. Can you believe it?”

   “Yeah we did Benny thanks to you,” Dean squeezed Benny’s shoulder as they both turned towards me.

    “So what now?” I ask although we’ve discussed it now that the time has come to part ways I’m not sure how to feel. Something blossomed in the hell that was Purgatory. I’d come to love Benny as much as I loved Dean and I’m fairly certain they felt the same way.  

  “Like we said back there,” Benny begins. “I got some unfinished business and Dean’s going to find you a way home. We’ll go from there.”

  Dean walked back to my side, “We can give you a ride back to town as we head out, Benny.”

  “Nah, I think I’m going to walk about a bit breathe in the air and get used to people again slowly,” he tried to smile and that hurt you even more. I looked over to Dean and he smiled with a wink that I knew it meant okay to the question I wasn’t asking. I stepped up to Benny and took his face into my hands as he looked at me and then to Dean in confusion. “What are you up to, little one?”

  “A thank you, Benny,” I leaned forward and kissed Benny’s lips. They were surprisingly warm as I traced my hands down his face before wrapping around his neck. He deepened the kiss as his hands found my back. All too soon it ended and he stepped back, “Be safe Benny.”

    “You too, darling,” he smiled looking up to Dean with a nod. “You take care of our girl, Dean.”

    I squeezed Dean’s hand before climbing into the passenger seat of the truck Dean and I had borrowed. Dean and Benny spoke for a few more minutes before embracing. I hated that Benny was going off on what I was sure some revenge mission over his love Andrea. I’d overheard him and Dean talking when they thought I had been sleeping one night. I know technically it shouldn’t matter because I was going home myself but watching my Purgatory boys gave me serious doubts to that. Before I could think on it further the door opened and Dean slid in behind the wheel. I looked back to find that Benny had already vanished.

  “Will he be okay, Dean?” I asked as Dean started the truck.

  “I hope so, Princess,” Dean manages patting the seat beside him. I scooted over laying my head on his shoulder. “Why don’t you go ahead and rest? I’ll wake you when it’s your turn to drive.”

  Dean and I took shifts driving never stopping beyond gas or food. He wanted to find Sam and make sure he was okay as soon as possible. When I tried to discuss finding my way home he’d change the subject, but if he would just listen I’d explain. Finally, when we were a couple hours out from the cabin and Dean had settled I found the place perfect for my plan.

  “Dean? Dean, wake up,” I shook Dean he jumping into action reaching for his gun. I stepped back with a grin as he rubbed a hand over his face realizing there was no threat.

  “What’s wrong, Y/N?” He climbed out of the truck and his eyes widened as he looked across the dark field where I’d parked the truck. “Where are we?”

  “Just relax it’s only about thirty minutes from Bobby’s cabin. Follow me,” I climbed up onto the truck bed holding out my hand. He took it and then chuckled at the blankets I had arranged in the truck bed. I sat down leaning back against the truck stretching my legs out before pulling out a beer handing it to Dean who settled in beside me.

  “So don’t laugh but in my life, I wrote fan fiction and one of my favorite stories was that I’d meet big bad hunter Dean Winchester,” Dean chuckled and I leaned over laying my head back on his shoulder. “I said don’t laugh. Anyway the only thing I wanted was to go out in the middle of nowhere and sit on Baby’s hood with you under the stars sharing a beer. Well, we don’t have Baby but this is just as good. Although you are totally giving me a ride in her when we meet Sam.”

    Dean threw an arm around my shoulder pulling me into his chest, “Oh you are not leaving without meeting Baby.”

    “Do you think Sam will like me?”

    “He’d be crazy not to.”

    “Do you miss Castiel? I miss him.” I really did and I knew Dean did but he wouldn’t admit it. I never saw what happened because Dean pushed me through the portal first but I knew something had happened.

    Dean took a long pull from the beer bottle before sitting it down, “More than I’ll ever admit.”

    Silence passed between us and I decided now was the time. He kept putting it off and I didn’t want to anymore. I wanted this settled before we met Sam and Kevin tomorrow. Moving quickly I swung around straddling Dean’s lap wrapping my arms around his neck, “I want to talk about me going home.”

  Dean looked away before his hands settled on my hips with a light squeeze, “I don’t want to think about that Y/N.”

  “I know,” I leaned forward kissing Dean grinding my hips before pulling back. “I don’t want to go home, Dean. I want to stay with you.”

  “Sweetheart, you don’t mean that,” Dean looks down. “This life ends bloody. I don’t want that for you.”

  I gripped his chin and forced his eyes to meet mine, “You listen to me, Dean Winchester. Just because you rescued me doesn’t make me a damsel in distress. You forget I know you and I know this life. I want you. I want to be with you and give you just that little bit of hope to get through. I…I,” just say it I screamed. Tell him you love him, but I was so worried he wouldn’t feel the same.

  “I love you,” he rushed out quickly and my hand fell from his chin. “I’ve been in love with you since I laid eyes on you. Benny knows and I know you love him too, but I don’t want you to go.”

  “Then let me stay,” I leaned forward kissing his cheek first the left and then the right. “Let me be yours.”

  Dean growls as his hands trail up my sides grabbing my shirt and pulling it over my head. His lips find my neck as he hands shove under my skirt pulling at my tights and my panties. His lips trail down and I can’t think beyond his hands and the way they feel on my heated flesh. But Dean can’t have all the fun as I reach down pulling off Dean’s belt, his shirt off, and undoing his pants pulling out his hardening cock. Dean’s hands suddenly reach down pulling my hands away, “I want to take my time with you Y/N.”

  “We have all the time in the world for slow Dean. We’ve waited so long please just let me have you right now. Please,” I took Dean’s hand moving it under my skirt and he smiled as fingers parted my lips before two sunk into me while his thumb worked circles over my clit.

  “Fuck baby you’re already soaked. I’ve barely touched you,” his smile was wide as he continued working his fingers into me. I reached down stroking his cock until the pre-cum leaked from his reddened tip. I bite my lip pulling his hand from me despite missing the feel I pull his hand up sucking his fingers clean of my release. “Oh God,” Dean pulls me down kissing me roughly before I pull away. I take his cock rubbing the tip through my folds before I sit up and slowly begin lowering myself onto him. I go slow as I stretch accepting his size. Dean’s lips find my neck once more as he’s finally seated inside me. “Are you okay baby?”

  “I’m perfect just need a minute,” I lean down licking across one of his nipples as he jumps and I groan as he moves inside me. I raise my hips and then slowly sink back down onto him. Dean’s hands grip my hips his fingers digging into my flesh as I bounce. “Fuck,” I gasp as Dean’s mouth wraps around my nipple his teeth grazing just over making me want to cry out but I bite my lip.

  “Hold on baby,” Dean forces my hands around his neck before he lifts me. Suddenly I’m on my back as he slowly presses back into me. “Hold tight,” Dean wiggles his eyebrows before he begins a punishing pace. Dean’s endowed and every thrust finds my g-spot making me whine and gasp my nails digging into his back. The coil in my stomach was quickly tightening as Dean pummeled in and out of me. “Baby you’re so beautiful.”

  “I’m so close baby,” I moan as I move my hips trying to me keep up with his thrusts. Dean nods as he quickens his movements. I pull Dean down needing to taste his lips as he pulls away and out of me. Dean picks me up and then leads me to the cab of the truck as he parts my legs reentering me from behind. I hold on as Dean chases his end as his fingers find my clit, “O…Oh god Dean. I’m going to!”

  “Cum, Princess!” he demands as his hip stutter and I feel his release mixing with my own. Dean drapes himself across my back as I lay over the roof of the cab trying to catch my breath. Dean kisses along my shoulder before disappearing. The air is cool along the sweat on my back before Dean turns me around using one of the blankets to clean our release from between my legs. “Let’s get to the cabin. Then we can cuddle in a warm bed.”

  “You ole romantic Dean,” He handed me my clothes and I slid my underwear back on forgoing the tights. I slipped the tank top on but I shivered before Dean took his flannel and wrapped it around my shoulders. He climbed down and helped me into the truck stealing kisses every so often. I watched him cross in front and smiled lying back against the seat. I’d just had sex with Dean Winchester. I’d escaped Purgatory with him and now I was on my way to meet Sam Winchester. How was this my life now?

  Dean climbed in leaning over stealing another kiss as I laid across the seat putting my head on his thigh. I told him the way back to the road and he took off. Dean’s hands ran through my hair and I fell asleep happily next to the man I was very much in love with.

## Bobby’s Cabin

  Dean pulled the truck into a spot just behind the cabin. He made a quick perimeter and scanned the cabin starting a fire and pulling down the bed sheets. Y/N had fallen asleep so Dean quickly gathered her in his arms carrying her into the cabin. He laid her down with a kiss pulling the covers over her before going back to empty the truck of the few things that’d collected since returning. Once it was empty he went inside locking up and making the cabin safe from whatever may decide to knock on their door. Dean finally slipped out of his clothes crawling into the bed next to Y/N. As he rested Y/N moved over laying her head on his chest. Dean took a moment just to look at her. Purgatory had been a nightmare and had stolen his best friend from him. Losing Cas was going to haunt him more than he could ever admit out loud. He snuggled in closer to Y/N and took a breath happy he’d be seeing Sam soon.

  As Dean worked he never noticed the figure standing in the tree line watching him. Dean settled into the bed as the girl cuddled with him and the figure smiled before reaching into his coat pocket pulling out a lollipop and popping it into his mouth. “You’d better take care of my girl Dean-O. I’ll be watching,” the figure chuckled vanishing into the night as the hunter and his girl slept unaware of the force that helped them find one another.


End file.
